eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Angel Hudson
Angel Hudson made his first appearance on 19 June 2001. He is portrayed by Goldie. Storylines Angel is a gold-toothed gangster who is first seen in June 2001 when he attends a poker game that Steve Owen is holding. His appearance is a huge shock to one of the other gamblers, Paul Trueman, and it is soon clear that they have unresolved issues. Later, during a break from the game, Angel tells Paul that he wants what he is owed: £30,000. He tells Paul that he has a week to pay up or he will make sure he disappears for good. Paul tries to get the money by stealing property from his mother, Audrey Trueman, pawning the goods and gambling the money he receives. This fails and he ends up with less money than he began with. At the end of the week, Angel comes to collect his money, and when Paul fails to pay, Angel gives him a severe beating and trashes his mother's bed and breakfast. After more threats from Angel, Paul blackmails his brother, Anthony Trueman, into giving him the money. Anthony is the local GP, a respectable man with a worthy profession, but he has a dark secret. When he was 15 years old, after a heavy drinking session, Anthony had driven a car, hit a pedestrian and then left the scene. Not wanting to ruin his brother's chance of a successful career, Paul took the blame and subsequently served 18 months in prison. Paul threatens to tell their mother the truth unless Anthony gives him the money he needs. Anthony feels he has no choice but to oblige, so he takes out a loan and Paul pays Angel. Satisfied, Angel leaves, but tells Paul they will meet again. Angel returns in June 2002 with more orders for Paul. Angel is soon to stand trial for murder and is using his wife, Precious Hudson, as a fake alibi. He wants Paul to guard her until she can testify. Paul obliges and Precious moves to Albert Square. Paul is initially unaware that Precious is Angel's wife, so when she sets about seducing him, he has no qualms about having sex with her. When he discovers the truth, he is terrified of what Angel will do if he finds out. However, Precious does a runner, leaving Paul to face a furious Angel. Paul goes to get Precious back, while Angel holds his father, Patrick Trueman, and his brother's girlfriend, Zoe Slater, hostage. Luckily, Paul persuades Precious to return before Angel does any real harm. Their affair continues and it soon blossoms into love. Later in the month, the family of the man that Angel had killed, tries to silence Precious by placing a bomb under her car. Garry Hobbs receives minor injuries but, furious, Precious tells Angel she will only provide his alibi if he promises to divorce her. Angel agrees but, days later, Precious is kidnapped by the victim's family. They convince her that Angel will never let her go and that the only way to be rid of him is to get him locked up. Precious agrees and at the trial, denies being with Angel at the time of the murder. Precious assumes that this will be enough to put Angel away, but is shocked when he is found not guilty. Paul and Precious decide to leave the country. However, Angel catches up with Precious before she can get away. He tells her that her betrayal doesn't bother him enough to kill her and that she can have her divorce on one condition – she stays away from Paul. If he ever finds out she and Paul are together, he promises to kill them both. Precious has no choice but to finish with Paul and leave Walford alone. Angel's last appearance is in July 2002. Gallery Angel Hudson 2.jpg|Angel Hudson Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Past Characters Category:Criminals Category:Hudson Family Category:2001 Arrivals Category:2002 Departures